


Falling for you was the best thing that ever happened to me

by xxgongaxx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, but only a bit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgongaxx/pseuds/xxgongaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla found comfort in each others arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for you was the best thing that ever happened to me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing (right before 2.19) this and I thought about this as some future thing of S2 and since we don't know what's going to happen every option is open ;)

"Are you even aware of how hot this is?" Carmilla asked while sitting on Danny's bed and looking over the edge of her book at Danny who was doing sit-ups . Danny looked at her in confusion.

"What?" she stood up from the ground and grabbed her water bottle.

"You know. This whole thing. You." the brunette bit her bottom lip and let her eyes travel over Danny's body. The redhead looked at the older girl and smirked.

"You're staring again, fangface."

"Hey! It's not my fault that my girlfriend is so damn hot," Carmilla responded with a smile on her face.

"Girlfriend... " Danny smiled, "still weird hearing you calling me that."

"You'd be happier if Laura was calling you her girlfriend right now, right?" The vampire asked with a sad look.

"Carm... no," the tall girl replied and grabbed the book from Carmilla. "That's not true." She straddled the smaller girl's lap. "Not anymore. I'm happy with you now." Danny cupped the other girl's cheek. "And I love you." Carmilla tried to answer but Danny kissed her to shut her up. "And I think Laura was right, we both needed different things and all this time I was so blind and I couldn't see how you were the one I needed. I wish I could have seen that earlier. It broke my heart when I saw Laura falling in love with you. It hurt so much when she broke up with me and we weren't even dating. And when she broke up with you I felt really sorry for you because both of you looked so happy until then and after a while I started to notice these things about you. The things that made me love you. All this things we have in common. I'm sorry for treating you the way I used to treat you. Loving Laura blinded me from seeing what really matters. Blinded from seeing who you really are. You're such a wonderful, strong and fascinating woman and I wonder how I didn't notice that." Danny ended her monologue by kissing her girlfriend again.

Carmilla smiled into the kiss, tears running down her face. "Danny... I... wow. I didn't know that you actually felt that much about me. To be honest I thought the thing we're having was just coping with our loneliness and calming our hearts that Laura had broken. And I was too afraid to tell you how I feel. How much I love you and care about you." Carmilla sniffed. "I know you told me that you love me right after you saved me from the baron but it was so hard to believe after Ell and Laura. After they pushed me away for being what I am." She hugged Danny tight and started shaking.

"Carm... It's okay to cry. I'm here for you." she whispered and rubbed her hand over Carmilla's back. "Remember the first time you held me like this? Hugging me, rubbing your hand over my back and telling me that everything is going to be alright."

Carmilla mumbled against Danny's shoulder. "Of course I remember. You looked so hurt and sad and in that moment I knew that you're more human than I ever wanted to believe until then."

Danny laughed. "If someone would have told me that I would hold you like this and that I would feel like this about you months ago I would have thought that they were crazy."

"Same.. " Carmilla said and moved away from Danny's shoulder to smile at her. "I feel so safe in your arms. And I'm happy that I fell for you and that you fell for me." Carmilla wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and pulled her towards her for a kiss.

Danny deepened the kiss and pushed Carmilla down into the mattress. She smiled hovering over the smaller girl. "You're so beautiful."

Carmilla smiled. "Yeah and your hair tickles my face." And with a quick movement Carmilla was the one on top. She smiled down at Danny and bit her bottom lip again.

"Enjoying the view, Karnstein?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Have you looked into a mirror recently? I'm totally enjoying the view."

Danny yawned and stretched her arms. "Arw is someone tired?" Carmillla laughed.

"Yes, Carm. I'm in fact tired. I have been working my ass off the whole day. And to stay in the shape you love to lay your eyes on, I have to work out every now and then." Danny huffed.

"You know that I'd still love you even if you weren't looking like this." Carmilla muttered and trailed her hand down from Danny's jawline to her collarbones further down over her abs and down to her hip bone. "And now relax, okay?" Carmilla said. She leaned down to Danny's ear and kissed her right below it. "I'm going to help you relax," she whispered and bit softly into Danny's earlobe.

"Yes, please..." Danny let out with a soft moan. Carmilla smiled and kissed along Danny's neck. She stopped at the nape of her neck to bite down carefully on the soft skin. The brunette smiled and kissed her girlfriend's lips as she moved her hand down between the redhead's long legs. When she deepened the kiss she started to push her fingers against the fabric of Danny's shorts in soft movements. Danny moaned again and moved her hips against Carmilla's hand. Carmilla smiled and kissed the redhead again and as she moved down her body covering every inch with kisses, she moved her hand away from Danny's covered center which caused Danny to whine, but that sound turned into a long deep moan quickly when Carmilla moved her hand into Danny's shorts and began rubbing the soft wet skin.

"Mmmh... I love it when you're making these sounds," Carmilla whispered against Danny's abs and kissed her there. Soft bites and kisses on the soft freckled skin had their effects on the tall girl and the skilled slender fingers working softly between her legs made her come quickly and with long deep moans.

Carmilla moved up and Danny pulled her into a hug. "What about you? Come lie down I'll take care of you." Danny mumbled.

"Danny. It's okay. You don't have to take care of everything and everyone all the time. Just rest now." Carmilla replied and kissed her girlfriend's temple. Out of nowhere Carmilla began to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Carm?" Danny asked and grinned.

"It's not even funny. Actually it's really sad. You know, ironically funny. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad." Carmilla responded.

"Just say it, okay," Danny nudged the other girl with her shoulder.

"It's the fact that Laura pushed you away for being the hero and me for not wanting to be the hero," Carmilla said and shrugged.

"Yeah...that's pretty fucked up. But we have each other now and I'm happy about every minute we spend together." the redhead stated.

"Me too. I'm so glad that we found each other." Carmilla said and kissed the younger girl. She layed her head down on the other girl's chest and listened to her heartbeat. "Have I ever told you how much I love that sound?"

"You tell me every fucking time you do this, sweetie." Danny laughed and kissed the top of Carmilla's head. "I love you, Carmilla Karnstein," she whispered.

"I love you too, Danny Lawrence." Carmilla replied, but by the sound of Danny's breathing she noticed that the other girl was already drifting into sleep and probably didn't hear it. The brunette continued to listen to the redhead's breathing and heartbeat and soon she drifted into sleep too.


End file.
